Tiempos difíciles
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Porque los había, y más que tiempos difíciles, vidas que lo eran. Su hijo requería de más, así que daba todo lo que podía. /Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto: Somos padres, de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Advertencia: WI? Posible OoC.**

* * *

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tu hijo.

Siempre que hacía algo malo, o que la pasaban mal a causa de Gaara, el pelirrojo se convertía en «tu hijo». Rasa a veces podía ser muy ciego, o muy cruel, poniéndole esa responsabilidad sobre los hombros. Era «tu hijo», «tu sangre», «tu problema», y Karura no podía sino darle la razón en silencio, de inmediato asumiendo la culpa y decidida a resarcirse, no importando qué tan grave fuera el asunto. La alarma disparó muchos temores; y una gran cantidad de ciudadanos no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. En un principio, las bocinas se habían colocado por toda la aldea para indicarles cuando una tormenta de arena se acercaba y que debían tomar precauciones, el sonido para indicar esa emergencia era muchísimo más común que la que sonaba actualmente —lo cual Karura agradecía—, pues la que estaba en funcionamiento servía para dar alerta cuando había _algo más_ que ponía en peligro su integridad física. Era entonces cuando los ciudadanos iban a los refugios subterráneos y se encerraban hasta que el Kazekage lo ordenaba. Podía tratarse de ataques enemigos, o de Gaara, y todos lo sabían bien, a veces sin saber cuál de los dos temían más.

...

Karura suspiró intentando beber té frío, sentada en una camilla junto a sus hijos mayores. Kankuro caminaba de un lado al otro, dejando en evidencia su nerviosismo por lo que estaba sucediendo fuera, y que nadie podía saber con seguridad lo que era: pensar en los escenarios posibles era una tortura y su madre le reprendió varias veces, aunque Kankuro parecía no escuchar. Su hija, por otra parte, se mantenía ocupada con un libro, y aunque su fachada era esa, su madre también notaba con claridad que no había pasado de la primera página, y la rubia avanzaba tantas líneas sin enterarse de su contenido que debía regresar al principio para volver a intentarlo sin éxito.

Tan poca atención tomaban a su madre, que no se dieron cuenta cuando la rubia se levantó y fue hacia la salida, empezando un intercambio de palabras con los jounin encargados, reiterando su derecho a salir fuera.

—Señora, no puedo dejarla salir.

—Hay gente que se refugia en sus propias casas, y sé que no se les obliga a venir aquí, por más peligro que pasen.

—Es diferente.

—¿En qué?

—Usted es la esposa del Kazekage.

Sabía que responderían eso, pero la molestia que le surgió a causa de la respuesta fue desmesurada. Impaciente por salir, comenzó a empujar a los jounin, quienes no sabían de qué forma responder.

—Déjenla salir —dijo Baki, encontrándose con la escena. Sabía que Karura estaba cansada de esperar, y en caso de que muriera allá afuera, recibiría la culpa y enfrentaría al Kazekage—. Ella también es una ninja, y sé que no será tan imprudente como para ser asesinada por su propio hijo. La culpa que recaería en el niño sería demasiado grande como para ser soportada, así que confío en que la señora no va a hacer nada estúpido.

Karura asintió, aunque las palabras de Baki le hicieron querer echarse atrás. La dejaron salir y no hizo falta buscar con ímpetu a su esposo y a su hijo. La batalla que libraban se podía ver desde su sitio, las nubes de arena y de polvo de oro eran espectaculares, y de alguna forma era tanto hermosa como monstruosa la manera en que se mezclaban y buscaban sepultarse entre sí. Antes de seguir admirando las formas, corrió hacia el sitio, observando con horror que Rasa no estaba siendo delicado con Gaara.

...

Karura no encontraba especial felicidad en detener a su hijo. Siendo más ama de casa que ninja, al principio no podía hacer más que ocultarse junto a los demás, pero después, sabiendo que era su responsabilidad por ser sangre de su sangre, pidió ser entrenada para poder hacerle frente siempre que fuera necesario. Nadie le dijo que sería fácil, Gaara tenía un carácter muy manso, pero a veces perdía el control sobre el sello y se dejaba dominar por pensamientos oscuros que no povenían de ninguna otra parte, más que del demonio que llevaba dentro.

No ayudaba en lo absoluto que la gente hablara mal de él y se quejaran de los muchos problemas que acarreaba la criatura. Karura entendía, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia al oírlos decir esas cosas, siendo que las cosas serían mejor para Gaara —y para ellos— si lo aceptaran y vieran que no era peligroso per sé, tan sólo era inestable por ser tan pequeño y tímido. Aunque no fue sencillo llevar un entrenamiento tan riguroso y exigente, con el paso del tiempo era capaz de tranquilizarlo, inclusive si Rasa no estaba apoyándola a su lado.

Sin embargo, lo difícil del asunto no era detenerlo, y menos cuando Rasa le ayudaba, sino hacerlo sin lastimar de más a Gaara, lo que hacía insoportable el hecho de verlo caer entre la arena, derrumbándose como si fuera una estatua poderosa quebrada en miles de pedazos. Karura temía ser demasiado dura, y que su esposo lo fuera, un simple ataque mal dirigido terminaría por hacer su vida un infierno sin el pelirrojo.

...

El niño cayó varios metros inconsciente antes de que su padre lo atrapara con su polvo de oro. Karura corrió hacia él con un botiquín en manos. Los médicos seguían bajo tierra y Karura no esperaría para poder revisar a su hijo. Rasa la miró con cansancio, era la segunda vez en el trimestre que Gaara perdía el control. No habló mientras la mujer acariciaba con un algodón lleno de alcohol la piel de su hijo, y arrugó el entrecejo peocupado.

—No podemos permitirle seguir haciendo esto.

Karura apretó los labios, de repente enfadada. No era culpa de Gaara.

—No debiste ponerle un peso tan grande sobre los hombros. Está agotado, es sólo un niño. En lugar de culparlo, puedes empezar a arreglar esto y quitar el problema de raíz.

—No se lo puedo extraer —respondió—. Si se lo quito...

—Sé que pasa si se lo quitas —dijo—. Pero no me refiero a resolverlo de esa manera. Debes pasar más tiempo con él, decirle que lo amas, deberías abrazarlo todos los días, entrenarlo, leerle cuentos, darle un maldito beso en la frente —explicó ya al borde del llanto—. Yo no he sido la mejor madre del mundo, pero me preocupo, y tengo dos niños más que necesitan de mí. Gaara no me dice todo, pero sé lo que piensa. No puede dormir, tiene miedo a que el Shukaku tome el control, y la falta de sueño lo hace irritable.

—También me preocupo, sé que no soy el más amoroso, pero...

—¡No te excuses!

Rasa no respondió, mirando las calles devastadas de su aldea. Ya era costoso mantenerse en pie y proveer a su gente en un lugar tan desgraciado, como para que además las construcciones fueran destruidas por sus propios errores. Había gente que le insinuó que debían encerrar a Gaara igual que a su antecesor, lo cual Rasa descartó de inmediato, ofendido y angustiado porque no había muchas otras cosas que se le ocurrieran para mantenerlo a raya. Quería a Gaara, y se encargaba de hacérselo saber, aunque no pasara mucho tiempo con él.

—Gaara es muy fuerte —dijo Karura, acariciando su frente—, pero su mente es frágil.

—Karura, hay cosas que el amor no puede curar.

...

Una vez en casa, llevaron al niño a su dormitorio. Así, dormido, parecía que no podía hacerle daño a nadie. Sus hermanos también lo observaron desde el marco de la puerta. Sería más fácil enviarlo lejos y que alguien le enseñara a controlar a su biju, pero ¿acaso eso no sería igual a abandonarlo? Karura podría ir con él, pero no podría alejarlo de sus hermanos, ni de su padre aunque el hombre fuese frío y poco demostrativo.

—Ya ha sido suficiente, no podemos dejarlo así —instó Rasa de pronto.

Karura lo miró alarmada, tratando de mantener la calma ante cualquier cosa que su esposo dijera. Sus hijos entraron a la habitación, y Kankuro se puso de manera defensiva frente a su hermano menor. Rasa puso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo y sacudió su cabello, admirando en secreto lo buen hermano que era.

—Nos vamos de Suna. Voy a conseguir a alguien que pueda arreglar su sello. No es normal que se descontrole tanto, estoy seguro que necesita un arreglo.

Karura miró a su marido y comenzó a lagrimear.

—¿No te vas a rendir?

—Me patearías el trasero si lo hiciera. Y probablemente si no estuvieras aquí lo haría —admitió. Karura sabía lo débil que podía ser.

—¿Cómo que nos vamos de Suna? —preguntó Temari, avanzando hacia su padre.

—Considérenlo vacaciones —dijo dándose vuelta, no sin antes echar una mirada al menor, sin ninguna expresión en particular.

...

La mañana era fría en esa parte del mapa, pero pese a ello, Karura dejó a los niños salir al jardín. Bajo los helechos, los tres jugaban y correteaban, incluso Gaara que era el más tranquilo. La campana de viento se movía constantemente y Karura encendió un cigarrillo esperando a que Rasa terminara de preparar el desayuno y comer. No tenía ganas de volver a Suna, donde les esperaban deudas de dinero y de honor, aunque eventualmente deberían hacerlo. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría de sus hijos.

—¡A lavarse las manos, niños!

...

..

.

Creo que este me quedó más cliché, pero bueno. No importa, tengo derecho a alguno de vez en cuando. Debo aclarar que al ser un WI?, Gaara no tiene su defensa absoluta y por lo tanto es más vulnerable, la idea de Gaara con una familia perfecta como en el Tsukuyomi Infinito no me terminaba de gustar, y creí que sería bueno mantener un poco la esencia de Rasa sin hacerlo tan implacable como en el anime.


End file.
